Pickup trucks are a popular style of motor vehicle and are no longer used solely for carrying cargo and loads, but also for general transport and commuting. The popularity of pickup trucks has steadily increased over the recent years. Pickup trucks have an occupant compartment (the “cab”) at a somewhat forward end portion that historically has had two doors and a single bench seat for two and perhaps three passengers, and a rearward cargo bed that was commonly 8 feet in length. More recently, pickup trucks having a “crew cab” which is characterized by having 4 doors and a rear seat have become increasingly popular because they provide a vehicle capable of transporting four or more adults as well as cargo in the truck bed.
Unfortunately, the addition of two additional doors and a back seat has necessitated that the overall length of the pickup truck be increased. Although the addition of the additional doors and a backseat has been a huge benefit, and made pickup trucks increasing popular and more versatile, the increased length has decreased the maneuverability, and convenience of pickup trucks, because the great length makes such vehicles difficult to park and maneuver.
In an effort to resolve the decrease in maneuverability, and the difficulty in parking, manufacturers have resorted to promoting, and the consuming public has generally accepted such four-door pickup trucks having a shorter six-foot cargo bed rather than the standard longer eight-foot cargo bed. Because owners are more commonly using pickup trucks as a primary mode of transportation and for commuting, the reduced length of the cargo bed has not been a significant detriment. When an operator desires to transport a larger or longer item within the cargo bed, the operator may “lower” the bed tailgate and allow the longer item to extend rearwardly beyond the rearward end of the tailgate and the pickup truck bed. With some limitations, traffic laws and regulations permit cargo items to extend rearwardly beyond the rearward end of vehicle, so long as the protruding item does not extend too far, is properly secured, and a visible “warning flag” is attached to the rearward most end of the item so that it is clearly visible to other drivers and vehicle operators.
Although allowing the cargo to extend beyond the lowered tailgate has resolved some problems associated with the smaller 6 foot bed, difficulty continues when the item being transported in the bed is longer than the six-foot bed and is heavy toward a rearward end portion. In such instances, the cargo may change the center of gravity of the pickup truck which reduces the maneuverability and the stability of the pickup truck on the roadway because so much weight is carried rearward of pickup truck's rear tires. Such rearward loading causes the pickup truck's rear tires to act as a fulcrum (a teeter totter) responsively causing the pickup truck's front tires to have less downward force and therefore less stability.
One type of cargo commonly carried within a pickup truck bed that causes this problem is truck campers. Truck campers may have a wide variety of configurations, but are typically somewhat boxlike structures that define an interior living space which may include beds, bathrooms, appliances, and the like. Truck campers provide a popular means of combining outdoor recreation while maintaining certain “comforts of home” and are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, larger and heavier truck campers are more opulent and therefore more popular. A pickup truck must be able to support the size and weight of the truck camper within the truck bed, and the carriage of the truck camper within the truck bed must not significantly negatively impact the stability, drivability and maneuverability of the pickup truck.
Unfortunately, a four-door pickup truck having a six-foot bed that is maneuverable and convenient to use and drive has less ability to carry a long and heavy truck camper because the truck bed is shorter. Purchasers, owners and operators are therefore frequently forced to choose between the pickup truck they desire, and the truck camper they desire because the characteristics of the pickup truck that make it so desirable, make it less capable of carrying the larger more opulent truck campers that are more desirable.
Some pickup truck owners have resorted to carrying “oversize” truck campers within six-foot cargo beds and have “accepted” the lessened stability and drivability of the pickup truck when the truck camper is within the bed. Unfortunately, oversized truck campers have increased risk and decreased safety for the pickup truck operator as well as other citizens using the roadways. A similar situation develops when a load of 8′ or 10′ lumber is carried in a 6 foot pickup truck bed.
What is needed is an apparatus that is easily and releasably attachable to a pickup truck which allows the pickup truck to carry cargo items that extended beyond the pickup truck bed and simultaneously supports of the weight of the protruding item and prevents the cargo from decreasing the stability and maneuverability of the pickup truck.
My weight transferring tow dolly seeks to overcome these and other drawbacks to pickup trucks carrying oversize and heavy cargo, including oversized truck campers, by providing a weight transferring tow dolly that is releasably attachable to a trailer hitch of a pickup truck, that supports cargo items extending rearwardly from the pickup truck and prevents the center of gravity of the pickup truck from moving rearwardly due to the weight of the cargo within the pickup truck bed.
My invention does not reside in any single one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter claimed.
Some or all of the problems explained above, and other problems, may be helped or solved by my invention shown and described herein. My invention may also be used to address other problems not set out herein or which become apparent at a later time. The future may also bring to light unknown benefits which may be in the future appreciated from the novel invention shown and described herein.